World of Nael
The World of Nael and the World of Aosi by Bloody Pawprints | Index | | Nael History | | Aosi History | | Races | | Mythology| | The Empires | | Fiction| The World of Nael and Aosi are referred to as the Twin Planets, with Nael being the world of the humans and Aosi being the world of the Eldritch. The humans have coexisted with the elven Avlari for centuries, but the other, more feral Eldritch threaten the inhabitants of Nael, wishing to overtake both worlds. The Empires *The Empire of Nemmi *The Empire of Hor *The Empire of Edrai 5,000 years ago, three great nations began to imperialise, and began conquering their neighboring nations. The Empire of Edrai, an Avlari empire, was among the first to do so and has colonies throughout the Shuddering Seas. The Emprie of Edrai is often waging wars against the Hor Empire. The human empires of Hor and Nemmi were founded after the Twin Princes fought for the Throne of Uenthu, and eventually ended up slintering into two seperate kingdoms. Horthar, for which the kingdom of Hor is named, conqured lands to the north and west of his kingdom, including the lands of Ichai, and the island nation of Nyw. Horthar's brother, Ulvar, married the Widowed Queen, Xiao, of Nemmi and started conquering the lands between his homeland of Uenthu and the lands Nemmi. Mytholoy The major religion of both worlds is often called the Faith. The Faith consists of many gods, with the most renown being the gods Nel and Lotha, who were among those who created the multiple races of humans. Nel, for which Nael is named, is the genderless deity of the Earth and it's boundy. As a feminine fertility goddess, she brings new life and renewal, as a masculine god of agriculture and wildlife, she provides good harvests and protects humans from wild creatures. The People The races of man upon Nael are many. Although they all claim to be 'humans,' they do not all share a common origin. According to the Faith, different humans were created in different ways by different gods for different reasons, and because of this the inhabitants of Nael have grown a sort of social-darwinism. The Creatures The Fey and the Eldritch are, in a since, cousins. In truth, both are descended from the gods and have origins in the etherial and astral world of Aosi. The Fey are often benevolent, while they can pull foolish pranks, they rarely become malevolent or hostile. The Eldritch are mostly evil beings of darkness that have seeped into the human's world through the Divide, also called the Veil, and were originally seen as vermine, simple pests, much like rats. But as more and more seeped into Nael, they became creaturs of lore, told to scare children into behaving and eventually, these stories became all too real. As more and more broke through onto the human world, the holes they left inside the Veil became bigger and bigger, until the Veil broke down and darkness poured over the Nael. Many creatures that had inspired human mythology can be found on Aosi. The dominat race of Aosi are the Aosii, a race of anthromorphic beast-like beings who feed off of human life energy. There are many Aosii slaves in service to other Aosii, as the Aosii enjoy waging war on one another. An Aossia can pass as humans when they exist on the world of Nael, but their reflection is nearly always distorted. Category:World of Nael & Aosi Category:Fantasy Worlds